


Of Stalkers and Alien Encounters

by LordCheesecake



Series: Alien!Roman au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, First Meetings, Fluff, alien!Roman, attempt at something scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheesecake/pseuds/LordCheesecake
Summary: He definitely didn’t just pick up the stick, swing it around a bit and step on the gas, screaming bloody murder all the way down. Definitely not.OrHow Virgil and Roman met





	Of Stalkers and Alien Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another addition to the alien!Roman au I made a little while ago. 
> 
> This is set before the first story.

The light from the full moon bathed the peak of the hill where Virgil sat, camera in hand, pointing down to the myriad of glowing lights before him. He'd been waiting for this day for weeks, the day when he could finally take the perfect shot of the bustling metropolis he called home. Shifting slightly, Virgil brought the camera closer to his face, peering through the lens and adjusting the angle so the trees that lined the clearing were out of view, leaving only the bright silhouette of New York City in its wake.

After snapping a few shots that were to his satisfaction, Virgil leaned back to stare up at the sky, sighing as a gentle breeze kissed his face and ruffled his hair. Even though he was a good ways away from the overwhelming lights of the city centre, it still drowned out the shine of the stars, leaving only the blinking lights of planes and a few scattered dots twinkling from the heavens. Virgil closed his eyes, savouring the last few minutes of undisturbed quiet, knowing that once he began the long drive back, the droning white noise would return.

Before Virgil could push himself back up and put away his camera, he heard the loud cracking of branches emanating from the forest behind him. Snapping his head to the origin of the noise, he felt as if he could see a figure looming in the darkness. Shaking his head, Vigil struggled the brush off the cold feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

"It's just your imagination. It's just your i-imagination," he chanted, desperately holding onto his words as the snapping resumed. "Y-You're just watching too many...conspiracy theories." He continued his nervous rambling as he gathered his things faster, stowing away his camera and pulling his car keys out of his pocket, all the while the noises became louder and louder.

Virgil felt his heart leap into his throat when he dared look back into the shadowy darkness. The same looming figure was there, but now Virgil could more clearly see what was in front of him, and whatever it was, it most definitely was not human.

The creature before him was tall and thin with long, hooked fingers outstretched towards Virgil while a low-pitched growling noise came from deep within its chest. Along its back were six bone-thin spikes, looking sharp and deadly and able to pierce through Virgil's skinny body at any moment. But what was most terrifying about the hissing creature were its large, glowing red eyes; the colour of the blood that thrummed through Virgil's veins and roared in his ears.

Now, Virgil vehemently denies Roman's claims that he 'screamed like a little girl'. In his mind, he bravely defended himself from a giant, hulking beast that stepped out of the shadows ready to kill him. Grabbing a nearby stick, Virgil waved it threateningly towards the creature, keeping it at bay while he unlocked the car door, finally throwing it at the figure and scrambling into the safety of the vehicle, letting out a few of his choicest swear words as he went.

He definitely didn't just pick up the stick, swing it around a bit and step on the gas, screaming bloody murder all the way down. Definitely not.

Driving down the winding passage back down to the city, Virgil fought to regain all the sanity that flew out the window during his brief (but extremely courageous) skirmish with the thing that nearly attacked him. Breathing deeply, he gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned up the radio, hoping that something would come up to distract him. Coming to a stop at the edge of the city, he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding, relaxing his white knuckles and flexing his aching joints.

"Whatever happened did not happen," he whispered. "No one's gonna believe you if you told them anyway," Sighing, he flipped on his turn signals and made his way back to his shared apartment on autopilot, the jingling of the lucky cat charm becoming peaceful background noise as he drove. "You've just been watching too many of those stupid conspiracy theories with...Logan..."

Logan. Logan would believe him, right? He was just as much of a cryptid as he was, but would the logical man listen to what Virgil had to say? He could already hear Logan's chiding voice in his mind.

_"Now Virgil. While I am just as fascinated in the strange and supernatural as you are, I just cannot fathom the thought of such a creature living in New York! It's practically impossible for anything the size of what you describe to live here. It would have been caught or at least seen by now by large masses of people that hike in those areas. Interesting speculation, though."_

"Stupid Logan and his stupid British accent," Virgil muttered as he closed the door to Patton's car, locking the doors and heading up the stairs to his musty apartment. "Like I care what he thinks."

Virgil was half surprised when he opened the door of the apartment to find the entryway lights on, indicating that his two roommates were most likely still awake despite how late it was. Tugging off his shoes, he padded to the living room to find Patton resting on the couch, computer on his lap and typing away.

"Oh! Hey, kiddo!" Patton smiled at Virgil once he noticed Virgil's presence. "You get those pictures you wanted?"

"Uh, yeah. You wanna take a look?"

"Of course!" placing his computer onto the coffee table, he patted a spot beside him, beckoning Virgil to sit with him. Logan walked into the room while Virgil handed Patton his camera, looking tired and in desperate need of a black coffee. Or a double shot of vodka. Maybe both.

"Virgil. Welcome back. How was the drive back?"

"Hey, Lo. The drive was...stressful?" Logan raised a brow but didn't question anything, probably assuming that Virgil found everything stressful. "I was just showing Pat the pictures I took. You wanna take a look?"

"I'd love to," he came over to lean against the couch, the coffee maker whirring loudly from its spot on the counter. "These are lovely," Logan proclaimed. "It must have been a good night for you, huh?"

"Yeah. A good night," Virgil muttered, sinking deeper into the cushions and wiping his sweaty palms against his jeans.

"You alright, kiddo? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm always pale."

"He means you look paler than normal. Are you alright?"

"Guys, I'm fine," he huffed, running a hand through his hair. "My mind was just...playing tricks on me..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I just-I dunno. I thought I saw something. Something huge"

Logan laughed softly while Patton gave Virgil a concerned look. "Virgil, you and I both understand that it's preposterous for anything of large scale to live up in those trails."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'm a little shaken."

"Well hey, a little shaken! I'm Patton!" he giggled, alleviating the tension in Virgil's shoulders and helping him crack a smile. "While Logan's probably right about nothing being there, it's completely understandable that it might seem scary," ruffling Virgil's hair lightly, he offered him a smile. "If you want to talk about it, I'm right here. Alright, big guy?"

"Thank's, dad," Virgil chuckled, taking back his camera and placing it carefully into his bag. "I'll remember that."

"Good! Now, off to bed, both of you! It may not be a school night, but we still need rest! Right, Logan?"

Logan grunted in agreeance as he passed, a steaming mug in hand as he trudged back to his room. Exchanging quick goodnights with Patton, Virgil too made his way back to his room, not bothering to shower as he flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he made a weak attempt to fall asleep, pushing his thoughts of the event that had passed a mere one hour ago far back into the depths of his mind, opting to instead focus on the drained, heaviness of his body as he finally drifted into the world of sleep.

* * *

 

Virgil's eyes shot open at the creaky rattling noise startled him awake. He was acutely aware that the only thing in his room that could make a sound that loud and that ear-grating was his window, so, remaining as still as he could, he shifted his gaze towards his now half open window. Virgil felt as if all the blood in his body had turned to ice as his eyes locked onto terrifyingly familiar glowing red dots.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed that this was just some weird lucid dream, that he would wake up at any minute in a cold sweat but still safe and alone in his room. Virgil bit down a whimper as something slipped into his room, the soft noise of padding feet coming towards him making him feel flighty and nervous. Opening his eyes a smidge, he screamed loudly when he realized he was now face to face with the thing that crawled into the room. Flinging off his covers, he threw himself out of his bed and scrambled to the door, swearing loudly as he shoved his way out the door.

Virgil threw all of his weight at his door, trying to keep the door tightly shut, but the creature easily muscled its way out, pushing Virgil to the ground.

"What is going on," groaned a groggy voice as Virgil shuffled backwards.

"Stay back!" he yelled, tackling Logan to the ground, pulling them behind the couch and grabbing the closest heavy object, a pillow, to defend themselves with. "Stay back, Demon! I'm warning you!"

"Virgil, what the hell are you doing?" Logan pushed himself away from Virgils hold to peer over the couch.

"Logan! Don't you dare!"

"Kiddos, what are you doing? It's three in the morning..."

"Patton! Get down!"

"What in the name of all things scientific is that!" Snapping his head around to look at Logan, Virgil yanked him back under the safety of the couch.

"That's the thing I was telling you about!"

"Excuse me but I would prefer if you didn't call me a 'thing'!" the scream that tore through Virgil and Logan's throat was definitely going to get them a noise complaint from their neighbours, but for now, they didn't care. Their attention was focused on the looming figure before them.

Grabbing the pillow, Virgil flung it at the thing's face, startling it enough to give them time to run into Patton's room, pulling the groggy man back in with them.

"Call the police."

"Please don't call your Earth warriors!" the muffled voice from behind the door sounded calm and sincere. "I mean you no harm."

"Bullshit. Logan, call the police!" Shaking Logan's shoulders, Virgil tried to pull Logan out of his dazed trance, his mind probably reeling from the thing speaking to them.

"Now now, guys. Can you explain to me what in the world is happening?"

"Yes! Listen to your pet!"

Virgil blinked in confusion. "Patton. That...whatever out there? That was what I saw when I was out. It followed me here!"

"Well, you were very easy to follow, small angry one."

"Did you call me small-"

"Hey, hey!" Patton's hands on Virgil's shoulders calmed him down slightly. "Why don't we see what it wants, hm?"

"But what if it tries to eat you? Or lay eggs in your stomach? Or paralyze you and suck out your insides!?!"

"How rude!" the voice proclaimed, sounding greatly offended by Virgil's words. "I come peacefully to your planet and this is how you earthlings treat me! Why I have half a mind to go back home!"

"Go home," Logan mumbled, his eyes sharpening. "Do you mean to say that you're from another planet?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly! Now, would you be so kind as to come out so I may speak to you?"

Patton and Logan looked to Virgil expectantly but he shook his head violently.

"He tried to kill me!"

"Well, we're in America so democracy rules. It's two against one, so we open the door."

"Traitor."

* * *

 

Virgil glared cautiously at the humanoid creature (sitting in his spot at the dining table) across from him, eyes narrowed and arms folded protectively over his chest. Patton was smiling beside him while Logan interrogated the alien, writing down everything he said.

They learned that the alien's name was Roman, or at least it was close enough to his actual name, and that he was the youngest Prince of his bloodline, sent here to learn about the human race. He looked more human than Virgil had originally thought, with his odd eyes and rather blunt spines being the only true indication that he wasn't of this planet.

"You see, I followed your small, angry warrior back here because he is the first human that I've encountered that saw me."

"So you stalked me back to my home."

"What is this 'stalked' you speak of?"

Virgil growled at the man, baring his teeth angrily as Roman laughed.

"You are like the small animals in the forest!"

"No one can stop me if I kill him."

"Anyway, Roman," Logan cut in. "How long do you expect to stay on Earth? If you're staying long, we'd love to have you stay," ignoring Virgil's glare, he offered Roman a small smile. "I'd love to get to know you more."

"Logan, your science boner is showi-ow." he rubbed the back of his head where Patton had lightly smacked him, giving him a warning glance.

"Why, my most devoted follower-,"

"I'm not a 'devoted follower."

", -I would greatly appreciate staying here!" Virgil groaned loudly, banging his head on the table.

"Lovely! Now, do you have one heart, or two?"

"I have three!"

Virgil rubbed his eyes tiredly, slumping down into his seat. This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this mess! If you have any other story ideas for this au, I'm taking all the suggestions I can get!
> 
> My tumblr has all the info you might need to understand this so check it out! @lord-cheesecake


End file.
